Where Did You Go?
by Phonos
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, then Laurent turns her into a vampire. What will happen when she goes to the Volturi and falls in love with Demetri?
1. Beginning Vampirism

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE DOES(but a girl can hope ;p)  
I LOVE YOU GUYS so read and review!!

* * *

I was standing before Laurent, staring into his bright, crimson eyes, as he slowly sauntered towards me. I knew I couldn't run or scream, I just had to stand there and await my dark fate. Yet, I still tried to escape, slowly creeping backwards, closer into the forest. Falling backwards, I hit my back on a tree, slipping downwards. Suddenly a sharp pain was sent splintering through my arm, I looked up, watching as the vampire become even more ravenous due to the blood slowly trickling down my arm. The need for my blood was obvious in his eyes, and he pounced. A sudden shriek filling the air, and I realized it came from me.

A deep growl echoed through the meadow, matching, then drowning out my scream. Hearing the trees rustle behind me, followed by plenty of twigs snapping, my impossibly loud heart starting beating even harder. Hairy figures started coming through the through the trees, at least I _think _they did, right now the pain in my arm was the only thing there, pushing me into a hypnotic state. The only thing I was really aware of was that Laurent was no longer there, no one was. I was also well aware of the shooting pain in my arms, slowly the fire spread throughout my body, like I was being burned alive.

It continued like this for 2 and a half days, the fierce, blistering fire was burning me alive, like flameslicking across every part of my body, inside and out. I couldn't believe I was surviving this, I found myself screaming out 'Kill me' even though there was no one to hear my cries. My heart started thumping louder, never ceasing until it was going as fast as a humming bird's wings. I finally managed to open my eyes, and everything was so much clearer, so much that I could see a tiny caterpillar feeding on the highest branch of the tree I was under. I was well aware of what I was now and got up to test my new body. As I did this I was also trying out the word, tasting it on my tongue as it came through my lips.

"Vampire," my voice came out clear as a bell, but also made me more aware of the fire, still burning in my throat.

FLASHBACK

"_I don't want to be a monster,"_ _Edward said in a low voice._

"_But animals aren't enough?"_

"_I can't be sure of course, but I'd compare it to a human only living on tofu and soy milk; We call ourselves vegetarians, it's our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger-or thirst rather. But it keeps us strong enough to resist, most of the time."_

_END FLASH BACK_

I remembered his words, knowing that I couldn't hurt a human being, no matter the burning in my throat. Also this memory brought the feelings back that I felt for Edward, only much intensified due to my new form, the emotions I never thought would exist outside my regular human self.

I knew I couldn't feed on a human's blood, so I did what was so thought better of me, I lifted my head in the air, searching for the scent of prey. I could smell a strong aroma coming from the east and set off into the forest. It felt amazing running through the dense forest, feeling the trees whip across my body and face, like soft feathers, the rock below my feet, like pillows. But, that wasn't what I wanted now, the comfort, I wanted the thirst to be gone, and I raced on ahead, knowing now that the thirst would never actually go away completely.

Once My thirst was almost completely saturated with the elk I hunted down, I sat on a log to think some things through. First, where I would be going, a bunch of places that, would more or less be exactly what I wanted had to be crossed of my imaginary list. Then, one hit me. _The Volturi._ Yes, that would work, I thought, only, I was not confident with approaching them, and had only heard of them from what Edward had spoke of them before. _Before..._

How I craved to be with him. To be pressed up against him and run my fingers across his cheek, pressing my lips against his, hearing him whisper _'I love you_' in my ear. Like it was _before..._

I had to get away from these thoughts, away from this place with all the memories. I had to go to the Volturi. They were in Italy, ok, that's a start. I could swim there. Because I didn't have to breath...

* * *

REVIEW!!  
Hope you liked it!!


	2. Volterra

After both running, swimming, and _drinking_ my way across the USA, the ocean and part of Italy, I arrived in Volterra.

Though I know I should have been thinking of my journey, I couldn't keep my mind from wandering back to Jacob, wondering if he was all right, but, why should I care? He hated me now, the look on his face the last time I saw him told me that and more. Once again, and for the last time, I pondered whether or not I should turn around and talk to him or not, maybe he could kill me after I got a few good swipes in, he had to want to kill me, right?

My mind then wandered to Charlie, my father, wondering what state he would be in now. Or maybe I could get lucky and he would be happy with my leaving. No, what was I thinking, he'll be going just bonkers waiting for me to come back. So, maybe before wasn't the last time.

Clearing my head of frets, I once again focused on the challenge ahead. I couldn't be that hard it was already way past 2a.m. and therefore too dark for my super-sexy-skin to sparkle. **(A/N: Sparkles are always sexy c: )** I took a deep, but unnecessary breath and ran as hard as I could through the gate that bordered the city, and up to a large, beautiful tower centered in the middle of te city. I pushed opened the large, and probably heavy, door out of my way, sealing it securely behind. I don't _think_ anyone saw me, at least I'm hoping not...

I was sure I was in the right place. The smell of vampires is heavy in the air, only slightly obscured by the woman sitting behind the desk with very prominent features. Not sure what to do, or whether or not I would scare her, I approached her slowly, exaggerating each movement. As I came closer to the desk, the woman looked up, finally noticing me.

"Can I assist you in any way necessary?" she asked in a sleepy, exasperated voice.

"Umm. . . wh-what do you have for umm . . . _leaders _around here?"

"Aro is the head of our coven here, actually."

"Great, I would like to speak to him, then."

She almost pushed a button on a small machine placed on her desk, but withdrew herself to ask me, "And are you a nomadic vampire?"

"I-I guess so . . . " I answered, so unsure.

Through this whole thing, I knew I could have just walk down the long corridor and threw the big doors, but wasn't too sure.

"Can I just let myself in?"

"Well, since you can probably hear them, I guess you can."

"Thanks"

As I walked down the hall, I stopped to admire the stone sculptures placed against the walls. Also, I reached into the pocket of my jeans to pull out a package of pina colada Trident White gum and popped a piece into my mouth, it didn't taste too good, but it helped me forget about smell of human coming from down the hall.**(A/N: I don't care what you guys say MY Bella likes gum. c: ) **I positioned myself in front of the door, ready to open it.


	3. My Favorite Intro

**OK, another short chapter!! I hope you like it!  
{introducing Demetri!}**

* * *

Instead of opening the door, I let my hand fall back down to my side, when I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I stood there for all of .007 seconds before a blonde man opened the door.

"Hello."He said in a confused voice.

I just stood there and gave a very awkward bow.

"O, no need for that. Would you like to come in?" Oh, but first, may I touch your hand?"

"Umm . . . OK, but _why_?"

"Because, that's how my powers work. I can read minds, but just by touch."

I was about to open my mouth and ask . . . But, the interest just wasn't there.

Slowly extending my hands, the man flipped it over and touched my hand lightly. He guickly let go, then grabbed it again pressing on it harder, then dropping it again."

"Hmm . . . Jane? Could you?

"SURE ARO! !"

The woman named Jane turned towards me, staring fiercely. The look on her face turned from bubbly, too confused. Angry. Furious. TOTALLY PISSED!

Just then Aro flashed over to touch Jane's hand. "Hmm . . . interesting . . . very interesting..." he sighed. "It seems we have ours selves an interesting talent"... "Very interesting indeed"

As he continued to mumble and ponder, again and again, I just stood there, very, very confused.

"Well, I guess, I should PROBABLY ask you then, why are you here?"Aro asked with a fairly happy smile placed on his face.

"Well, this vampire I know bit me like a week ago, and I didn't know where to go. I was all alone when I awoke. But, I remember this other vampire saying that if I ever died, he would come to you guys, cuz you are the highest, most powerful vamps. So, I came to you."

Everyone looked kind of confused . . . except for Aro, he was in awe. "Well, you can ALWAYS join us! ! It's an invitation greatly offered!"

I looked over to see a look of great disgust on Jane's face.

"Chelsea, get your fat butt in here right now!" Aro said in a stern, level, average volume voice.

"Yes?" Chelsea asked entering the door.

"Help us. Please." Aro said, lifting his chin in my direction.

"Alrighty!"

But, despite Aro's instructions Chelsea just went and sat down on a chair and closed her eyes. Probably using her extra-special vampiry powers!

Suddenly I felt this strong urge to be with the Volturi so, I turned around, facing Aro and said, "Sure, I'll join you."

"Fabulous! !" He clapped while saying this, "I knew you would agree! There's a special strong connection, right?!"He paused for a while, "Well, I should probably introduce the gang, then."

He introduced all members of the coven, and the guard, each member coming in one at a time through the door. The name that Aro called was 'Demetri' and this large breathtakingly-handsome vampire walked swiftly through the door.

"Hello," He said in a melodic voice, as his eyes finally met mine. They stayed there for a long time, he seemed to have some strong, emotional recognition in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

He'd been in the room for all of 10 seconds, and I already recognized the fact that I loved him.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Fun, fun, fun

**Disclaimer:  
Me- Stephanie may I own Twilight?  
Stephanie- Pfft... no way, U wish**

**Yes, yes, I do... but I don't :( I also don't own Linkin Park, Slipknot, Disturbed, or In Flames :(**

* * *

After two days of just sitting there or talking about my origins, I had to ask.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?

"Fun? No way, we have to keep track of business."

Some of the vamps laughed without humour at the thought of having fun, but, I couldn't stand being like this, without any thing to do but sit around thinking about 'business'.

Hmm . . . I just sat there for 2 more hours thinking about what we could do to have fun. Maybe musical chairs? Truth or dare? Spin the bottle! Checkers? TWISTER!

Yes, definitely Twister.

"You guys, I have an idea!"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"WE SHOULD TOTALLY PLAY TWISTER!"

"Sweet, ya . . ."

"Santiago, would you go and get the Twister box? I believe we have it somewhere, yes?"Marcus asked. This was the first time I saw him even morbidly excited about anything.

"Sure! ! !" Well, at least Santiago was happy about my idea.

When he returned everyone set up the mat, deciding that the Guard would go separately from the others. The three best from both groups would go again to decide the winners.

The first to go was the Volturi Coven, Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, and Marcus all got ready at the side of the mat. **(A/N I had to use the back of Breaking Dawn for this! !)**

Corin spun the twisty thing **(A/N NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL IT'S CALLED) **making Aro put his left hand on red. After Sulpicia had to put her right foot on blue. Everyone was gathered around, hoping to see one of them fall on their butts. You would almost think that because we're vampires our precision and balance would be good for Twister, but all mangled together, everyone was eventually wobbling a bit. They each took turns, Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora and Marcus each went 11 turns each before finally Caius, whose face was pressed into Sulpicia's lower back, with his knee weirdly looped around Marcus's neck, fell onto Athenodora, who started making out with him. Alec coughed-very loudly- because the tension was building in the room.

"You would almost think that after more than 3000 years together they would just get over it . . . But, no. I mean, you don't see me making out with anyone around here."

"I wonder why?" Afton said under his breath.

"Hey," Alec said in an insulted, whiny tone. I could tell he was using his powers, because Afton was suddenly very vulnerable-looking, until two seconds before the spinner-thing hit him directly in the forehead and Alec let him have his senses again.

"Hehe," Alec laughed, smiling widely.

"Not fair."

The couple was still having an all-out make-out session on the Twister mat, ruining the game for us all. Though, the spinning thing was already crinkled into the smallest form it could be, because of the impact of it on Afton's head.

"OK, now we need another game to play!" said Heidi in an irritated, yet excited voice.

"Bella, got any more idea's?" Asked Renata.

"Well, I think that Alec should decide, since it is his fault we can't play Twister."

"What about Caius and Athenodora?" Alec complained. Those two had gone completely missing.

"Oh, suck it up and pick a god-damned game, would you?

"What are my options?"

Everyone just started yelling out options at the same time, but, of course we could tell the difference.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Monopoly!"

"No, The Game of Life!"

"Spin the Bottle!"

"Oh, some sort of blood-drinking game?"

At this every-one looked at smiling Felix, who was standing in the corner, rather enjoying himself.

After some questioning on his mental health, we all started calling out games again.

"Musical Chairs."

"Dance, Dance Revolution!"

"Checkers!"

"Hide-and-go-seek!"

"Musical Chairs!" Someone shouted again in a forceful voice.

"Guitar Hero! !"

"House!"

Everyone started laughing at this, except for Afton who shouted, "I want to play god-damned Musical Chairs! ! !"

That, of course got everyone laughing again. It was one of those 'you had to have been there,' kind of moments.

"So, Musical Chairs it is, then?" Afton said in a hopeful voice.

"Oh, I guess, though I don't see why I'm doing anything for you." Alec said pointedly.

Everyone organised 12 chairs into a circle, and Renata started the music. The song was 'Leave Out All the Rest' by Linkin Park I was so happy at this song choice I started to jump up and down uncontrollably, singing along.

"_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared, but no one would listening, cuz no one else cared, after my dreaming, I woke with this fear, 'what am I leaving, when I'm done here . . ?'So, if you're asking me I want you to know, when my time comes forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed, and don't resent me, and when your feeling empty keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest." _**(A/N I had to, It's such a great song! !(my fav.)) **

Suddenly the music stopped and I bounced into the nearest chair. After almost everyone claimed a spot Afton was the only one standing, and we all burst out laughing at the look on hisface. He looked like he could start bawling any second now.

"Afton, if you want you can have my spot and I'll just be the DJ" Renata said.

"OK! !"

Afton and Renata switched places and she started up the music again. The song playing was Snuff by Slipknot and I started to sing along to this one as well. **(A/N Not going to bother putting the lyrics because it will just take up space. (I love this song too!))**

The music eventually stopped and, again it was Afton who remained standing, but, instead of trading places with someone he stole Corin's spot when he fell on the floor laughing because of the devastated look on his face.

Once we were all done laughing at Afton again, and Renata put on the song Facade by Disturbed, everyone was playing again.

In the end, it was down to Demetri, Jane and I. As soon as the song started, Alias by In Flames, we all darted around the circle at full speed. When the song came to an abrupt halt I tried to get into one of the two chairs, but, instead I slammed into Demetri, falling on top of him. As soon as my body connected I could feel a weird, alluring, electric current running between, us drawing me closer to him. The look in his eyes told me that he felt it as well.

Eventually, when our face's were only centimetres apart, someone coughed, probably Alec, I think he liked coughing . . . As soon as the cough registered in my head, I jumped up and sat down on the chair, offering Demetri my head in the process. He started to chuckle, then picked up the chair, with me still on it.

I was a bit shocked at this, jumping off the chair. Every one else started to chuckle as well, but I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

**R&R!!**


	5. Escape

**Hey, all you Twilight fanatics!**

**Thank you, xHatsuharuDeservesTohrux for the idea's, totally doing that this chapt.!**

**Sorry it's so short!**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

It's been almost 2 weeks that I've been locked up here, well guarded as so that I don't escape to kill myself. They've even gone to such extremes as to bring me a mountain lion, instead of letting me help.

"OK, just let me go, I promise not to go to the Volturi." I said, putting on the best puppy-dog face I could.

Oh, right. Alice. "LIAR!"

"Fine."

"Stop your desperate feeling's Ed, your driving us crazy. We can't keep you locked up in a basement forever." I was making Jasper desperate too now. Good.

"Then let me go."

They all just hissed.

I pretended to sleep. Ah . . . my favourite pastime.

Esme. _I hate to see him so._

Carlisle. _Wish morphine could work on vampires._

Emmett._ Come on . . . let's get outta here and play some FOOTBALL!_

"OK, Emmett, go." I said in a smooth tone.

"NO!" Everyone but me and Emmett said at once.

"Aw . . . but, it's perfect weather for a game . . . how often does that happen here? We should go back to forks."

I growled.

"Oh, come on Ed, it's not like you weren't without her before . . . maybe she isn't even dead!"

"Emmett, be reasonable. Why else wouldn't Alice be able to see her?" Jasper.

" You shouldn't have been looking for her in the first place."

"Well, when I saw Laurent with her, I had to watch! Then when it disappeared . . ." Alice's voice got thick, like she could have cried if it was possible.

The vision re-played through her head again for the hundredth time.

I have gotten sick of it, so I listened to Rosalie's thoughts. Hmm . . . she wanted to let me go. Surprise? I think not.

_OMG. We need to get out of here, it must be doing retched things to my hair. Why would anyone even care so much about a stupid human? We should let him go. Why would we want a brain-damaged vampire in our coven anyway?_

"I agree with Rose."

"Rose, how could you?"

"The humidity here is ruining my hair!"

"Ugh, go, and take Emmett with you."

"Yay!" Rose said as she grabbed Emmett's hand and rushed up the remaining stairs and out the door.

Due to the many times I've tried to escape there are 2 holes in the stairs, because they tackled me and 2 fixed-up spots on the upper parts of the wall, just where above-ground starts.

Everyone was watching Emmett and Rosalie leave, so I made a break for it, and made it, right through the wall. _Yay, me!_

**Bella's POV**

After playing a few fun games I realized I've been wearing the same thing for over a week.

"So, what do you use for clothes around here?"

"OH!"

"Here you go, honey" Sulpicia said. Handing me a credit card.

"It will be cloudy for a while, but you still need one of these as well." Aro handed me a gray cloak.

"You may spend as much as you'd like to. The mall is just two blocks down."

I have to say, I was kind of excited about this. I was still wearing my dark blue, white-washed skinny jeans and a purple and black striped button-up top. So, I threw the cloak over me and walked out of the tower and onto the street.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! Review, Review, Review!

**[Constructive criticism, please!]**


	6. Ending

**thankz for voting on my poll, which is now closed. Demetri won with 82% YAY!!! but, im not going with it cuz... well, this way's funner!! and I want it ended!! probly unexpected!!! and, unsurprisingly, its short :D**

**

* * *

BPOV**

I stepped out of the tower and into the . The other vampires were right, it was so cloudy I didn't even need this cloak, so, I tucked it under my arm.

Then, the sun broke through. I heard screams around me, shouts of 'vampire!' and 'help!' echoed around the square. _Damn._ I started to run. Fast. _Damn again, to fast._

The Volturi were already of of the tower, running towards me, dragging me away. I saw the smoke in the distance. Smelt it. Then, I felt the pain of begging ripped apart, peice from peice, untill couldn't feel at all. There was nothing, except the beautiful smell of Edward in the distance. Well, in the end, it doesn't even matter. Nothing.

**EPOV**

I was standing in the distance, the shadow hiding me from being discovered, but not for long. Then I saw it, the cloud of purple smoke, just waiting, so, I went, through people, who were already screaming and running, think 'vampire', well, here goes.

Once I arrived at the scene they knew, and becan coming towards me after throwing the last peices of Bella in. Wait... WHAT!? My Bella was a vampire, and I didn't know... we could have had a life... Nothing.

**DPOV (Demetri)**

It's so hard to kill one of the guard, but, oh, well. I always hated that Cullen, so that was fun. Except that he kept shouting 'Bella!' until he was dead, what was the connection there?

It's not like we needed Bella, for all we knew she didn't even have a power. It would be old knews in two days.

**APOV**

I saw him thrown into the fire, in pieces, while we were on the plane there. He went shouting Bella. Not surprising. I shared my news with the family and everyone had automatically burst into sobs like I had.

* * *

**Well, did you like my final chapter? Demetri didnt even care about Bella, what a jerk, well buh-bye story.**

**By the way, I feel the need to explain the title. My story was originally going to have more to do with Edward, so the 'Where did you go' was from his perspective. Thanks to all who reviewed, me, being teamdemetri, am just happy that he's ok with my decision. :D**


End file.
